theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Citadel
The Citadel is home to a number of various skill plots, all designed to give experience to a specific skill as well as providing resources to help sustain and improve it. In order to see how much has been gathered, click on the button that replaces the worldmap interface. On the top left of the screen that appears, there should be a graph labeled, "view resources." Clicking the the graph will take you to a sideways bar graph of each resource along with the exact quantities of each one. Goals and locks will be depicted here as well. The available skill plots right now are: *Tree (gives Woodcutting experience) *Mine (gives Mining experience) *Kiln (gives Firemaking experience) *Furnace (gives Smithing experience) *Loom (gives Crafting experience) *Obelisk (gives Summoning experience) 'The Tree' The tree provides lumber and is always the one needed in most supply. It is never a bad idea to focus on skilling here. The Mine The mine has 3 kinds of materials; stone, ore, and precious ore. When mining these, ore and precious ore should only be mined if there is an abundance of charcoal or a very small amount of the ore in question. If there is a huge amount of ore already gathered, please do NOT gather more. The expereience is the same'' for all three mined. Stone, however, is the second most in demand typically, so for those wishing to train mining, stone can not be overmined. '''The Kiln' The Kiln only provides charcoal, used to make bars and precious bars. With two different types of ore being gathered, charcoal is rarely in surplus and is usually appreciated. The Furnace The furnace is where ore and precious ore is converted into bars with the addition of charcoal. Please be mindful of which type of bar is needed the most when deciding on which to make, as with the Mine, the experience is the same for both types of bars produced. The Loom The loom is where the cloth is created. There is usually little need for cloth so it is advised for those only interested in training crafting to skill here for those players should suffice for all cloth-related needs. The Obelisk The obelisk provides minions. Minions will become whatever resource the clan needs the most based on priority settings. Because of this, there is no limit to how many minions can be summoned, especially with the 10% of storehouse cap limit on the amount that can be gathered, and is always welcomed and appreciated. Clan Resourses To use clan resourses wisely follow these steps: Step 1: image:Citadel interface.png Click on the citadel interface (Where the blue arrow points) Step 2: (Unfinished Section) Benefits Benefits of skilling every week at the citadel: *Clan Ring *Fealty *Fealty Earned Drop Parties Clan ring The clan ring gives 50% bonus experience up to a preset amount based on tier of the plot and level of the wielder in that skill that the ring is tuned to. (it is best not to use the ring on the summoning plot because it does not boost very much) Fealty There are three levels of fealty. Each one gives a 15% boost in experience gained at the citadel. As an added bonus, each week you maintain the third and highest level fealty, you get an exp reward from the clan cape equivalent to the Jack of All Trades aura. To maintain or receive a fealty level, simply skill enough to receive a clan ring each week. Fealty Earned Drop Parties To celebrate special ocassions in the clan, such as starting the upgrading of the citadel to the next tier or completing it or just because we want to have a drop party, the Omega Scapers will host a drop party. These parties are well planned and very exclusive. Only those who have achieved and maintained a minimum of level 2 fealty are allowed to partake in the fun (we do verify each person who joins!). There is plenty of notice for these awesome parties to give you time for the required fealty level so that as many people can join and party with us as possible! Category:Site maintenance Category:Event Category:Citadel Category:Runescape